YUGIOH ONLINE
by gm goodyeat
Summary: Wean mat a teengage boy find's a code on his laptop he find's the world of yugioh onling this story is baced on chaotic cartoon that helped me get the idear for it
1. Chapter 1

EPISODE 1 Welcome to Duel World

At the city of New York the sun Risen and the Sky wears clear and people wear getting to work and school

In a little apartment a young boy Who is 15 year's old got out of his bed and looked outside of his window.

''Man just the same old day everyday''. Moaned the boy

''Mat time for School'' said his Mum

''Ok man replied Mat and get's his school bag'' and his Deck

Wean walking to school he meet's his Friend Scott who wears at the game shop buying Yugioh cards

''Hey Scott what are you doing'' asked Mat

Buying some new cards Replied Scott

So how is your new Deck going on? asked Mat

I'm working on it'' said Scott

''Hey we better get to School'' said Mat

and they head off wean walking to School they see a anime of yugioh on a big sceen TV

''man the Anime is not like what it is.'' said Mat

''but playing the card's is fun. '' said Scott

And they head to school wear People are playing yugioh

than the ball rain and the students got in

After Thar lesson of history Mat is playing yugioh online on his laptop

''Ok than is time for Masked Dragon to take you out'' said Mat

and Masked Dragon Wing's the Duel

Mat's LP 900 Online player LP 0

Than on his laptop a password is Number's wears sent to him

''What is is?'' asked him Self

''Dude you have it at'' last said Scott

''What do you mean?'' asked Mat

''You see their is a real World of yugioh and the game is real tear'' Explained Scott

''This must be some kind of a joke'' said Mat who refuses to believe it and walk out of the door and head's back to his mum's apartment

Wean he got tear his mum Left him a note it said

mat i am will be late but i Left you some food in the microwave love mum

Mat smile's and head's to his room to play on his PS3 but his mind keeped on telling him to go on his laptop and tip down that password

So mat did and a powerfule beam sucked him and wear's transported to Duel city

we saw player's from around the world

''This is sweet said Mat who cant stop him self''

''Hey Mat i said that you word to said'' said Scott

''Scott thanks for telling me'' said mat

So you must be new said a voice

and they turn to see a big strong guy is red hire blue eyes and sun glass and a black jack it

my name is Ripper said Ripper

only the good Duelist can beat me said Ripper

How abbot a duel Tan said Mat

OK than said Ripper but you have to get your Deck chacked buy the Duel bot's said Ripper

OK than said mat

At the Offices room the duel Bot's are looking at his Deck

OK your Deck is safe so what is your online name ? asked one of the duel bot's

It is Duel kid said mat

you are now one of us said a duel bot

at the Duel feld Mat and Ripper shows up and Mat looked around to see a big room on the side wears a Duel Terminal like Ref

and out side player's are seeing the Duel on scene

Welcome we have said the Duel Terminal Ref we have Deck Bandit VS Duel kid

Now let's start the Duel said the Duel Terminal Ref

On tear Left arm a Duel disk shows up out of no wear

What is going on ? asked Mat

You will find out soon said Ripper

let's Duel this said Mat

Mat's LP 4000 Ripper's LP 4000

I will go said Ripper

and i Summon my Mad sword Beast ATK 1400 DEF 1200 said Ripper

how did you do that? asked Mat

It is a Virtual programe this brings yugioh monster's to life said Ripper

but still i play the Field spell card Jurassic world that gives my Dino gets 300 more points ATK 1700 DEF 1500

And i end my move

Ok than said mat

maybe this one wounded mat

I play Gagagigo in _Attack Points with ATK 1850_

_now my monster show him your power_

_Gagagigo jumps up than grap's Mad sword Beast and frow's him to the ground_

Mat's LP 4000 Ripper's LP 3850

Nice Game Play said Ripper

Thanks replied Mat i play a faced down card and end my turn said mat

My move said Ripper

I Play my Sabersaurus end my trun get's 300 more points ATK 2200 DEF 800

Now take him out with your strike move

and Sabersaurus run's up to Gagagigo and strike's him

Mat's LP 3650 Ripper's LP 3850

and now i play Pot of Greed this card will late me get two more card's from my hand and now i play this card faced down end end my trun

ok than it this my move said mat

and i play Monster Rebon to bring back Gagagigo

and i am going to play my trap card Ring of Destruction said Ripper

Nice move said Mat Put i play my spell card Ring of Defense

this will save my Gagagigo

that Mean's i Have to get rid of my Monster's? said Ripper

than i get rid of my Sabersaurus

Mat's LP 3650 Ripper's LP 1650

now i Tribute Summon to paring Curse of Dragon ATK 2000 DEF 1500

and i play Dragon Treasure to give it 300 more power

Now Curse of Dragon take him out

Mat's LP 3650 Ripper's LP 0

The Duel is over Duel kid Win's said the Duel Terminal

Well Done Mat Welcome to the onling world said Ripper

Thanks replied mat

He did it said Scott

Yugioh card history Curse of Dragon

ATK 2000 DEF 1500

_A wicked dragon that taps into dark forces to execute a powerful attack._


	2. Chapter 2

EPISODE 2 A Run in to a Insect duelist

We Are Shown At The Duel Center waer Mat and his frend Scott wear backing tear bags for a Journey to scan some Rare monster's

Man so wear shode we go ? asked Mat

Tear is the forest part replied Scott

Sweet sound's like fun said Mat

But we must be cheerful of the Bug Monster's said Scott

OK than let's go said Mat and they teleport to the forest

Wean macking it to the forest they walk to find some monster's

than they see a boy running with a Red orb

the boy hade dark blue hire and yellow Glasses and a green T-shirt with a bug on it and blue Shorts and White skin

Out of my way said the boy running fast as his feet can take him

than a girl is runging after him but she stops to find Mat and Scott

Did you see that creep? asked the girl

she had blue eyes white hair and pale white skin and Had a red jean skirt and a black Hoodie and blue Boot

He weant that way said Mat showing her

this is bad said the girl

what is wrong? asked Scott

Come with me said the girl and they walk with her

you see that orb is the Dark Magician's you see Insect Queen and her Amy are after his city said the girl

we are hear now said the girl showing team the Magician's city

in the city their is a kingdom wear Dark Magician is with his team

I'm back said the girl

Have you found him? asked Dark Magician

i did but he got away said the girl but i have found some help showing Mat and Scott

Nice tire sadira said Dark Magician Girl

So your name is saidra? said mat

yes replied saidra

you see Insect Queen has been battling us for years said Dark Magician of Chaos

And that orb is like are Shield

and with out it we will all die said Magician's Valkyria

will get it back said Mat

me two said Scott

Good that you guy's can help said Sadira

Mat Scott and Sadira mack it to Insect Queen's Kingdom tear she is building are Amy

Mat Scott and Sadira wear up on a rocky cliff the kingdom wears like a ant hill tear wear two Basic Insect's grading the door

on the top wear a strike team of Killer Needle's

from the ground wear a Amy of Hercules Beetle's and Pinch Hopper's and more and more

On the top of a Great Moth a Kamakiriman is leading the Amy to tear rain of power

People of are city said Kamakiriman are move will soon start warn are Queen Tell's up said Kamakiriman

And the amy cry wear's so lord that it Made the rock's move

OK guy's wean i look in this place i found a secret passage under Thar Kingdom said Sadira

as they walk off the cliff she shows team the secret passage

What is this made out of ? asked Mat Touching the wall

it is Insect poo said saidra

Oh my god said Mat rubbing his hand off the bug poo

and they mack it under the kingdom they get out of the door and seek in to Insect Queen's room

they get in and hide up a Statue thy see the boy who took the orb and Insect Queen

Well Done Bugsy with your help you made this a dream come true said Insect Queen

So can i have that scan of you? asked Bugsy

So that is his name said Mat

and Bugsy scans Insect Queen thank you said Bugsy and he transport's out of her kingdom

now it this time to go to sleep said Insect Queen and fall's in a sleep

OK now let's get that orb said mat grape's to but Insect Queen Wake's up and this not happy to see team

Why you little humans said Insect Queen and let's out a powerful beam

and blow's a Hole out of the window Mat Scott and Saidra jump out and ride a Killer Needle

Kill team said Insect Queen

for her cryed Kamakiriman leading the Amy to the Dark Magician's city

after landing Mat Scott and Saidra run to the city

they are still comeing said Scott

we have to do this said Mat

and they mack it to the city the orb power's up and the Shield come's back

Dam we cant get in now said Kamakiriman

Fall back now let's go back to are kindom said Kamakiriman and they go back to the Kingdom

Back at the Magician's city the Dark Magician family are saying good buy to Mat Scott and Saidra

Mat i need you to do summing for me? asked the Dark Magician

Ok replied Mat

I want you to scan Me said the Dark Magician

What for ? asked Mat

So wean you battle Bugsy said the Dark Magician

And Mat scans him and his picture shows up on his scanner

Yes i have got a Dark Magician now said mat

take cear said Dark Magician

And Mat Scott and Saidra teleport back to The Duel Center

Yugioh card history Dark Magician

ATK 2500 DEF 2100


	3. Chapter 3

EPISODE 3 Harpie Ladies

We are shown at the Duel city Wear Mat Scott and sadira are talking

Hey did you heard of a new yugioh movie ? asked Scott

I heard that it is good said Mat

hey who is that guy?. asked saidra

They look at a 15 year old boy

that guy's Name is Leo but his online name is Harpie King 1 said saidra

Well it look's like someone is going to cut his wing's said Scott

Hey man what is up? asked Leo

Leo i want to Duel you said Scott

Ok than said Leo and walk's off

we are shown at the Duel Bord wear Mat Scott and sadira are going up with a way to takeout Leo

Hear is a plane said mat tire to nurse trap's and spells

i have a of my own said Scott

We are shown at the Duel Field wear Scott and Leo are at

Welcome said the Duel Terminal Ref we have Warrior hero Vs Harpie King 1

Now let's start the Duel said the Duel Terminal Ref

And tear Duel disk show's up on Thar Left arm

Ok than Let's Duel said Scott

Scott LP 4000 Leo Lp 4000

i will start this off said Scott and drew's his card from his Duel Disk

i play Axe Raider in _Attack mode ATK 1700 DEF 1150_

_And i play Two crad's face down and end my trun_

_Ok than i Move said Leo and i play Harpie Lady in Attack mode ATK 1300 DEF 1400_

_He got Harpie Lady ? said sadira_

_In the anime a person nursed Harpie Lady before said Mat_

_I just hope that Scott can keep up said mat_

_And i play Cyber Shield this give my Harpie Lady 500 Attack power Harpie Lady ATK 1800_

_and i play the spell card Harpie's Feather Duster to Destroy all your Spell and Trap Cards on the field._

_No said Scott_

_Now my Harpie Lady take him out said Leo_

Harpie Lady Fly's up in the air and strike's Axe Raider

Scott LP 3900 Leo LP 4000

I end my turn said Leo

Man this Guy's Deck must have the Harpie's Team said Scott in his mind

My move said Scott

And i play Goblin Attack Force in _Attack mode ATK 2300 DEF 0_

_now Goblin Attack Force take out Harpie Lady_

_Goblin Attack Force strike Harpie Lady with tear Amy_

_Scott LP 3900 LEO LP 3600_

_I end my turn and play a face down and end my turn said Scott _

_And his Goblin Attack Force is changed to Defense Position_

_Man i hope Scott can keep up Hoped Mat_

_I have hard of a Card that is Not in the anime said Sadira _

_what is it asked Mat_

_we will have to find out said Sadira_

_Ok than is this my move said Leo and Drew's a card and i play Monster Rebron to bring back my Harpie Lady and i play the spell card Elegant Egotist_

_Now say hello to the Harpie Lady Sisters ATK 1950 DEF 2100_

_Oh this is going to be mad for Scott said mat_

_Leo this a Hapie Mater said Sadira_

_Now Harpie Lady Take out Goblin Attack Force Said Leo_

_Nice move but you played in to my trap said Scott_

_What trap ? asked Leo in shock _

_my Mirror Force trap card said Scott_

_and Harpie Lady and Harpie Lady Sisters get sent to the Graveyard_

_Oh Nice move said Leo _

_Thank's replied Scott_

_OK Than i play two card's face down said Leo and i end my trun_

_OK than said Scott and drew's a card i play my Beta The Magnet Warrior ATK 1700 DEF 1600_

_End i end my turn said Scott_

_i Play the spell card on the Left Cry of a Harpie and his let's me play Harpie's Brother ATK 1800 DEF 600_

_And i play Time Wizard ATK 500 Def 400_

_What are you going to do with the two card's asked Scott_

_With this Spell card Harpie's Time said Leo_

_Now see the new card of yugioh Harpie's king ATK 2900 DEF 2400_

_That Card is a Super Rear one how did he get it? asked Mat_

_Tear are a lot of monster's that are not on card yet said sadira _

_And with his Effect he Get's 800 point's for Any Harpie Lady lost in the game Harpie's king ATK 4500_

_this is it i have lost said Scott_

_oh no my monster's they have truned old and Beta The Magnet Warrior is old now ATK 0_

_And now Harpie's king blow him out with your sky beam said Leo_

_And i big powerful beam come's from his hand and Destroy Beta The Magnet Warrior_

_Scott LP0 Leo LP 3600_

_He lost said Mat_

_Nice game said Leo_

_thank's said Scott _

_Do you what to hang out? asked Leo_

_sure thing said Scott and they hand sake_

_We are now shown at the food center wear Mat Scott and sadira and now Leo are eating pizza_

_So How did you get that Harpie's king? asked Mat_

_tear is a lot of place's in the duel world said Leo still eating his pizza_

_Tear are still a lot of Monster's to see said Mat_

_And now with the Four of us we are going to see it all said Scott _

_Yugioh card history_

Harpie's king ATK 2900 DEF 2400

this card can to be nurse with Polymerization must have a Time Wizard and the spell card Harpie's Time

this card get's 800 point's for Any Hapie in the Graveyard

**Note Harpie's king and Harpie's Time and Cry of a Harpie are not real they are made up for this story.**


	4. Chapter 4

EPISODE 4 Duel in the Deep

We are shown at the Duel world Sea waer Mat Scott Sadira and Leo are at sea they are finding monster's to scan on a ship

Man wean Do we find someing said Mat

Will find seeming said Scott

than out of the water a harpoon fly' off of the Water and land's at the ship

What is a harpoon doing in this place ? asked Leo

than a person jump's on to the ship

Oh my god it this a Freaky Fish Guy Said Leo and Scott

I am Not a Freaky Fish Guy said the person

Hey is int your name Reef wave ? asked Sadira

Yes i am replied Reef

I have heard of the new kid who came said Reef you must be a powerful Duelist

Yes i am repiled Mat

Yes can i say summing ? asked LEO

yes land lover said Reef

What the hell are you doing in the sea? asked Leo

I wear's getting some scan's of Kairyu-Shin Said Reef

And you sceard him off and made me angry and the only way to help his to Duel me said Reef

Okay than said Mat

Mat are you Mad this guy is undefeated he will turn you to sea food said sadira

that is fing with me said Mat

Than we are shown at the Duel Field wear Reef and Mat are at

Welcome said the Duel Terminal Ref We have Duel wave vs Duel kid

Now let's start the Duel said the Duel Terminal Ref

And tear Duel disk shows up on Thar Left arm

Let's Duel said Reef and Mat

Mat LP 4000 Reef LP 4000

I will start said mat and drew's a card from his Duel disk

Back at duel center Scott saidra and Leo are seeing the battle on screen

Mat is going to win this Duel said Scott that Freaky Fish Guy is going to be cooked

Mat has got no clue of reef said Leo and saidra

Reef this a undefeated hero of the deep said saidra

back at the duel

i play my Fairy's Gift in _Attack Mode said Mat and i play two face down's _

_Fairy's Gift ATK 1400 DEF 1000_

_and it is your turn said mat_

_I drew land lover said Reef_

_And i play my Fiend Kraken ATK 1200 DEF 1400_

_that it just Fiend kraen? said Scott_

_Don't miss take him for that card said sadira he this a master of the sea_

_And i play my spell card Umi said Reef_

_And now my Fiend Kraen is under the sea said Reef_

_And i play my spell card Heavy Storm to get rid of your two faced down cards_

_And now i play the spell card Power of Kaishin_

_this card give's a creater of the deep 300 ATK AND DEF Points_

_Fiend Kraken ATK 1700_

_And now Fiend Kraken Sand that Fairy to the deep said Reef_

_Fiend Kraken jump's out of the sea and grap's __Fairy's Gift and kill's her_

_Mat LP 3800_

_You are good said Mat_

_Thank you said Reef_

_How did you learn to Duel like that ? asked Mat_

_From my DAD said Reef you see many years ago me and my Dad lived in a aquarium is this wear he showed me the sea life and how we love it more than aney fing in this world_

_But one day a powerful Corporation wonted to turn my father's aquarium in to a park he said no_

_But one Night they set fire to the place the fire became wild and more powerful_

_Son get out of this place now said Reef's DAD_

_But DAD what will become of you? asked Young Reef_

_i have got to have the sea creatures get out now said his dad_

_than the fire came around him i wears knocked in to the sea _

_But a Family of Dolphin's i turn to see the aquarium in flam's _

_wean a found land with my Dolphin family i wears found buy a _Orphanage they wear kind to me and helped me buy time i became 18 i Left to become a Duelist

i find the people who killed my further said Reef

I can under stand what you want fro said Mat i lost my dad too said Mat

i see you lost a person you love too said Reef

Let's remember team buy this Duel said mat

My turn drew said mat and i play my spell card A hero in hart

this card let's me see if i have a Level 5 monster and if it is i get to play it let's go

Yes said Reef i now play Curse of Dragon ATK 2000 DEF 1500

Now blow that _Fiend Kraken like a blow Fish said Mat_

_Curse of Dragon fire's and blow's __Fiend Kraken out of the sea_

_Mat LP 3800 REEF LP 3800_

_Nice game play said Reef _

_than you replied Mat and i play a CARD Face down and end my trun_

_OK than my turn said Reef and drew's a card_

_And i play the 7 Colored Fish ATK 1800 DEF 800 and thanks to the power of the sea he get 200 points ATK2000_

_and now i end my turn said reef and i play a card face down_

_OK than said mat i drew _

_and to start i play Vorse Raider ATK 1900 DEF 1200 and i play the spell card a Hero time to give him 500 more points ATK 2500_

_now Curse of Dragon take colored Fish out _

_you played in to my trap i play the trap card Magic Cylinder now you take damage equal to the ATK_

_MAT LP 800_

_Nice move you are good that is said Mat_

_But i end my turn and play a two spell card's Dian Keto the Cure Master_

_LP800-2800_

_And i play two more card's face down_

_OK than said Reef drawing a card from his Duel disk_

_And now i play the spell card Fortress Whale's Oath_

_this will let me Ritual Summon said Reef_

_Ritual Summon ? said Mat_

_Back at the Duel center_

_What Ritual monster is it ? asked Scott_

_tear is one card that is powerful in the Deep said sadira_

_now i tributes my the 7 Colored Fish And this monster to bring Fortress Whale ATK 2350 DEF 2150_

_and thanks to the power of the sea he get 200 more point's ATK 2550_

_now blow team to the Deep_

_what is with that smile ? asked Reef_

_you card in to a trap too said Mat_

_My Negate Attack _

_I end my turn said Reef_

_and to end this with my trap card Ring of Destruction_

_No not that card said Reef_

_And i place it on you Fortress Whale_

_mat LP 250 Reef LP 1450_

_Ans now Vorse Raider take out this Life Points_

_Mat LP 250 REEF LP 1450_

_he did it said Scott_

_Thank you mat said Reef_

_What fore ? asked Mat_

_you remind me of younger self said Reef_

_And with that they walk out out the Duel Dom _

_YU-GI-OH card History _

Ring of Destruction

Destroy 1 face-up monster and inflict damage to both players equal to its ATK.


	5. Chapter 5

EPISODE 5 the Duel of the psychic person

At the duel center We see Mat Scott and Leo and saidra at the food court

We have came a long way from becomeing hero's said mat

Hey sadira said Scott we have not see you Duel yet

you will have to find out soon said Sadira

than they see a person who is telling other peopls predictions

i see your past and you will be dueling a powerfule man who will be your true love said the Psychic person

than you said the obese fangirl

Hey who is this guy ? asked Mat

his name is Kokurano said Sadira is say's that he is psychic but i say he is just a fake

you dear say that my power is fake said Kokurano

that is what i said replied Sadira

if you say i am fake than battle me in a duel said Kokurano

okay than and the loser hase to be the winger's slave for a week said Sadira

okay than replied Kokurano And walk's off

we see Mat Scott Leo and sadira at the Duel bord working on a strategy

okay i have hard that Kokurano deak is made out of monster card and trap and spells so nuse trap and monster and power up's said Mat

thank's for your help guy's said sadira but i have got a card that will help

we are shown at the duel feld wear Sadira and Kokurano are at

Welcome said the Duel Terminal Ref we have spell girl vs psychic 99

beging your Duel said the Duel Terminal Ref

ready ? asked Sadira

i am said Kokurano

Duel said Saidra abd KoKurano

Saidra LP 4000 Kokurano LP 4000

i will start said Kokurano and drew's a card from his Dule disk

and he but his card's down with out looking

What are you doing ? asked sadira

i am looking in to my mind to see what card to nuse said KoKurano

and i play Gene-Warped Warwolf ATK 2000 DEF 100

And i play two face down's with out looking and i end my trun

Man this guy is like a psychic said Leo

well he is said a voice and they trun to see Bugsy

No one asked you so why dont you just bug off said mat

i am just saying said Bugsy and walk's off

Okay than my trun said sadira and drew's a card from her duel disk

And i play Magician's Valkyria ATK 1600 DEF 1800 in ATK mode

and i play Valkyria's power that will give her 500 more point's ATK 2100

and i play a card face down and now Magician's Valkyria take out that warwolf

you played in to my trap said KoKurano

i play the trap card trap doom this will get rid of your Magician's Valkyria

and now i play my spell card blow down is will get rid of 500 of you life phoint's and i end my trun

sadira LP 3500

Man this guy dose have ESP that mean's i am dead said Sadira and clone's her eye's

she is in a dark roon than she notices a smell—it's perfume coming from his's cards

i see what you are doing said a angry sadira

you srayed your card's with perfume but doing this you cord tell what card's they wear

And you are just a big fake said sadira

that little worm said Mat

we wear's just a Trickster said Leo

And i am going to take you monster out with this card

i play little Magician ATK 900 DEF 1900 in defince mode

and with this card i set out Magician king ATK 2400 DEF 1900 in arttake mode

and Magician king strike down that Warwolf

Kokurano LP 3600

that is all you have got asked Kokurano i will trun you deck in to dust

and i play this card the spell card cost down i have to get rid of this card to lower than a monster's level by 2

and now say hello to shadow king ATK 2300 DEF 1600

and with this spell card he get's 300 more phonits ATK 2600

what what is wrong with my monster he is little now said

ATK 2600-1700

it this my Magician king ha hase a Effect for aney Magician's lost in the duel the monster's on you side lose hafe tear atake power

What ? said KoKurano

and het get 500 for aney Magician lost in Duel or on the feld ATK 2400-3500

stop now said KoKurano

to late your monster is going to take out my monster said sadira

KoKurano LP 1800

i end my trun said KoKurano

and now Magician king take out all of his life point's

KoKurano LP 0

i...i...lost said KoKurano

And renamber you have to be ny slave for a week said sadira

yes she did it said Mat

YU-GI-OH CARD HISTORY

Magician king

ATK 2400 DEF 1900

for aney magician lost in Duel or on the feld this a get 500 more phonit's for team


	6. Chapter 6

EPISODE 6 Duel of Treachery

We Are Shown At the lost duel city wear Scott is with Mat

Man why do you need more card's for that Summoned Skull card of yours asked mat

_Are you kidding? Summoned Skull rules, he's the wickedest warrior in Duel world ..._" said Scott

than out of the sky a little brown ball land's on Mat's face

Hey who is this guy ? asked Mat

than the ball Eye's optioned up

it this Kuriboh said Scott

what is he doing in a place like this ? asked Mat

I have comed for Scott said Kuriboh

What for ? asked Scott

that is top secret meeting said Kuriboh

We are shown at the shadow kingdom wear scott is walking in to Summoned Skull's war room

welcome said a voice Scott trun' to see Summoned Skull with his two aide's

This cant be it is you said Scott

you may spake to Summoned Skull wean he Say's you can speck said Zombie Dragon

sorry but i am your biggest fan said Scott

tear is one time i nused you in a duel

it this said that you play us in your card game's this is true ? asked Maju Garzett

Yes that is true replied Scott

you see i have this problem said Summoned Skull

you see may rival King of Yamimakai is leaden a Amy to overthrow me and i need your help

Okay said Scott

you Duel find a Duelist you has the card of him

Okay Summoned Skull i will find it for you said Scott and leave's

we are shown at the Duel center wear Scott is talking to the Duel bot's

What do you mean you wont tell me of the other people's Deck's asked Scott

I am sorry that is not in the rul's to do so said a Duel bot

Man how am i going to find a person who has got the card of King of Yamimakai said a sad Scott

i can help said a voice and Scott trun's to find a Goth like duelist

i hard you looking to find some one who has got the card you are looking for ? said the Goth Duelist

yes why do you aske ? asked Scott

i have it if you want a duel said the Goth Duelist

okay said Scott

we are shown at the Duel Bord wear Mat Scott saidra Leo are finding way's to take out King of Yamimakai

nurse some spells and trap and Big bang shot said sadira

thanl's for your help guy's said Scott

thanks guy's for your help said Scott i have to go see you and run's to his battle

Welcome said the Duel Terminal Ref

We have Warrior hero And Shadow King

you may start the duel said the Duel Terminal Ref

DUEL said Scott and the Goth Duelist

Scott LP 4000 GOTH DUELIST LP 4000

I will start said the Goth Duelist and Drew's a card from his duel disk

and the card i paly is shadow man ATK 900 DEF 500

and i play one card and my turn

my move said Scott and Drew's a card from his duel disk

i play my baby dragon ATK 1200 DEF 700 And i play a face down and end my trun

What the hell are they doing ? asked Mat

tear are tring to summing tear powerful monster so that way Scott and find a way to help Summoned Skull said sadira

my move said the Goth Duelist Drew's a card from his hand

and now i Tribute my shadow man to Summon King of Yamimakai ATK 2000 DEF 1530 in in Attack Position

end my trun said the Goth Duelist

Okay than my move said Scott and Drew's a card from his duel disk

I play the spell card cost down by getting rid of a card from my hand i can lower than the level of a powerful monster

and i play Summoned Skull said Scott ARK 2500 DEF 1200

Yes they got tear powerful monster's out said Leo

I just hope that Scott can find what he is looking for said sadira

and now i play the spell card Big bang shot to give my Summoned Skull 400 more Attack power ATK 2500-2800

and i play the spell card shadow aromor to give him 500 more Attack power 2800-3300

now Summoned skull Attack King of Yamimakai now with your trunder

and a powerful trunder show's up from the sky and kills King of Yamimakai

Goth Duelist LP 4000-2700

Now i have found out what to do NOW said Scott and i forfeit this battle said Scott and run's back to Summoned Skull

And soon King of Yamimakai will be the new leader of the fiend monster's said the Goth Duelist with a evil smile

We see Scott Running to Summoned Skull's kingdom

Guy's i have found a way to take out King of Yamimakai said Scott

He hase leaft said Maju Garzett

Wean why ? asked Scott

you see he wanted to take him out his own way said Zombie Dragon

So wear is King of Yamimakai's Castle ? asked Scott

It is the Castle of Dark Illusions said Zombie Dragon

People said that is wear's just made up said Scott

It is real said Maju Garzett it is real

we are shown in side of the Castle of Dark Illusions wear Summoned Skull is looking for the Coward King of Yamimakai

Come out said Summoned Skull i am going to look for you and take you out

dark power said King of Yamimakai and hit's Summoned Skull in the back

And this time i will be leader said King of Yamimakai

We see Scott and Maju Garzett ridding on Zombie dragon and they land

take this boy said Maju Gazett giving him a bag of magic card's

this will help Summoned Skull and he fly's off to find King of Yamimakai's man

Summoned Skull said Scott runging with the bag

Take this card and give's him Big bang shot

Yes power said Summoned Skull and take's his fist and strike's King of Yamimakai

At the top of Castle of Dark Illusions King of Yamimakai's man are seeing the battle on the dark orb

shod we help him ? asked Dark Chimera

we shod just let him battle along said Barox

Dont worrie said the Goth Duelist with the spell card's i gave him he kill be powerful

than the door is broken and Maju Garzett and zombie Dragon show up

Look's like i have found you said Maju Garzett and strike at team

We are shown back at the battle

Give up now Yamimakai said Summoned Skull

Never said King of Yamimakai i play the spell card Yellow Luster Shield this will save me from your power

than i play the trap card Dust Tornado to get rid of your Yellow Luster Shield said Summoned Skull

I Never nursed that card ? said scott

And the trap brake's the spell's power

than Zomebie dragon and Maju Garzett show up with his man and the Goth Duelist

You think you can bring up a Amy to my power said Summoned Skull Next time you think of doing that i will kill you

Summoned Skull you wear grat said Scott How you played the spell card's like that

Next time boy if you helped me i will take you out said Summoned Skull

Yes Summoned Skull Said Scott and he teleport back to the duel center

as he leaft Summoned Skull smils and say's thank you to him self

YU-GI-OH CARD HISTORY

King of Yamimakai

wields the power of darkness to destroy its enemies.


	7. Chapter 7

EPISODE 7 Duel Of The Bug's

We are shown at the dark tower wear Mat and Scott are getting a scan of it

Man i Don't like this places said Mat

It is okay but it this good to nurse new card's in your Deck said Scott

Help said a voice and they run to find Kamgaro champ who is in a fake magic circle made by lip stick

Thank goodness you guy's are hear said Kamgaro champ

What are you doing in that circle ? asked Scott

A Human tricked me in to going in to this Magic Circle she said if i sted out my power will be cone said Kamgaro champ

every one mose that dark tower has the power to stop effect monsters said Scott

I had no idea said Mat talking to him self

Place help me she will be cameoing Any time now said Kamgaro champ

Okay we will help only if We get to Scan you said Scott and Mat getting out tear scanners

Yes place hurry up said Kamgaro champ

on the other side of a young girl with red hair eye's with a bandanna and a jean miniskirt with boots and a Shirt

she is with Two-Headed King Rex in exchange for a scan

He is in the dark tower like i said said the girl

Two-Headed King Rex Had a look in his binoculars

the deal's off said Two-Headed King Rex

what ? asked the girl

and she grapes his binoculars

and saw that Mat and Scott have freed Kamgaro champ

I will get team for this said the girl

back at the duel center Bugsy is attempted to con a newcomer

we need to see how strong your cards are said Bugsy

well back at home i am a strong hero said the newcomer

Well this is not home with my help i can help you take out the boys and girls said Bugsy

And he put's his snner in the duel drive

Not bad you see some good cards and i can help said Bugsy

Well okay than said the boy and is going to but it in but mat stops him buy taking out Bugsy scanner

Hey said Bugsy

Your Friend is tiring to take your cards said mat see this it is a black chip 47 he word of head all of your card in to his scanner said mat

Thank you sir said the boy and he kicks Bugsy in the leg

Ow hey said Bugsy

Why don't you stay out of other peoples bissnus ? asked Bugsy

And why don't you stop taking other player's card's for once and play fear said Mat

How about he do this in a duel said Bugsy

Okay than said Mat and they walk off

the girl smiles with a evil plane

we are shown at the duel table wear Mat and scott have a plane

okay Bugsy has bug tibe monsters so tire some fire tibe monster's and you will get out easy said Scott

I have one card i have planed to nurse said Mat showing Scott

Dark Magician ? why ? asked Scott

I told him that i word nurse him to battle Bugsy said Mat

but under the table wears a Miro chip in the table and the girl hears tear plane

Bugst is walking to the duel canter than the girl shows up

who are you ? asked Bugsy

My name is Christine

and what do you want ? asked Bugsy

i have found out is plane said Christine

go on said Bugsy with a evil smile

we are shown at the duel Field wear MAT andBugsy are at

Welcome said the Duel Terminal Ref

we have duel kid vs bug duel

you way start the duel said the Duel Terminal Ref

Okay than duel said mat and bugsy

Mat LP 4000 BUGSY LP 4000

i will start my move said Bugsy and Drew's a card

i play my killer needle ATK 1200 DEF 1000

and i play my spell card Insect Barrier and play a card face down and end my trun

Okay than i play my masked dragon ATK 1400 DEF 1100

yes mat has this game done and out said Scott

I don't think so said Christine Bugsy is a good a traps

Okay than now masked dragon take out killer needle said Mat

Nice move but you played in to my trap

and my trap is DNA Surgery

What wean did you get that card ? asked Mat

I found it some wear said Bugsy

And with this card i can turn all face up monster in to what tips i think and it is going to be bugs

And masked Dragon is turned in to a bug

And with my spell card Insect Barrier you can to take my monster's out said Bugsy

Man bugsy can attack me with Any bug tipemonster he wants said mat

And with that DNA surgery card out all of my monster's will be bug's said mat

I end my turn said mat

good my move said Bugsy and Drew's a card from his duel disk

And i play this card Giant flea ATK 1500 DEF 1000

man i wonder how Bugsy foun out his plane ? wondered Scott

I do said Christine hear is a hint next time stay out of other peoples bissnus

so it wears you said Scott

Now Giant flea take out masked dragon

And Giant flea sucks out masked dragons blood

MAT LP 3900

and Killer needle sting this Life points and he stings mat

Mat LP 2700

It looks like i am going to win said Bugsy

I play two card's face down said mat

Now i Tribute my Killer needle and my giant flea to bring out Insect Queen said Bugsy ATK 2200 DEF 2400

i cannot declare an attack with this card without offering 1 monster on my side said Bugsy but she gets 200 extra point for Any bug monster on the field

ATK2200-2400

I end my turn

Okay mat you can do this and Drew's a card from his duel disk

yes i play dark tower with this card out it stop the effect monsters

ATK 2400-2200

no said Bugsy

and with this card a hero come's

I can pick a card from the top of my deck

and it this jinzo ATK 2400 DEF 1500

and with get to play him with out a Tribute

and i play the spell card trap done

with this card out no trap cards can work

and i play the spell card Ancient Rules this card Special Summon 1 Level 5 or higher Normal Monster from your hand.

and i play Dark Magician ATK 2500 DEF 2100

and now jinzo attacks Insect Queen

Bugsy LP 3800

and Dark Magician dark magic attack

Bugsy

I end my turn said mat

I play a monster in defacer mode said Bugsy and end my turn

Okay than jinzo take out that monster

And Dark Magician take out bugsy life points

Bugsy LP 0

that not fear said Bugsy

It is fear said mat

and they walk out of the duel filed

well done mat said Scott

thank it is strange Bugsy found out my move some how

i found out who it wears said Scott her name is Christine showing her

it cord be a problem for us said Mat

your trap card felled said Bugsy

Okay Okay it is a "a temporary setback said Christine

Well we need to show team who is the boss said Bugsy

Bugsy this is the beginning of a perfectly nasty friendship said Christine

End of captor 7

YU-GI-OH CARD HISTORY

Ancient Rules spell card

Special Summon 1 Level 5 or higher Normal Monster from your hand.


	8. make a  characters

Name:

Age:

Username :

Description:

Background Information(Optional):

Personality:

Love Interest(Optional):

Deck

Gender

From


	9. Chapter 9

Episode 8 BattleDuel of the Sexes

It was the same old day at the duel City Mat Sadira Scott and Leo are talking about what to do a the weekend

I cant belive that the weekend is comeing up said mat who is eating some pie

Well look on the good side at lest we can find some more cards said Sadira

Leo is looking at his deck of Harpie Lady's

Hey Leo why are you looking at your deck for ? asked Mat

Well lets just say they have bean with me seance I was a kid said Leo

Oh place they will just get wiped out said a voice and they turn to see Christine

Oh so what you are saying is that you tink you can stop my deck ? asked Leo

Well is my own deck I can take you out with one turn kill said Christine

Okay than the duel will be a Girl vs Boys duel said Leo

But you have Harpies Lady said a Christine

Well they are my ace cards said Leo

And they get in the Duel filed

Welcome said the Duel Terminal Ref

We have Harpie King 1 vs Dino girl 991

Now let's start the Duel said the Duel Terminal Ref

And tear Duel disk show's up on Thar Left arm

As they wear dueling Mat asked Sadira seeming

Hey saidra why dose Leo nuse the Harpies any why ? asked Mat

Well Mat a long time ago the Duel world was at war with the evil monster DarkNite and wean his army wear getting stronger the duel monsters needed a plane

And a flashback is shown at the Duel kingdom wear the duel monsters are talking at tear underground bace what tear plans are for the finl attck

Okay team we need to find a way to stop DarkNite once and for all said Dark Magician

I have one said Feral Imp but we will need the help of the Harpie Lady's he said

And Harpie Lady shows up

You said you need my help ? asked Harpie Lady

Yes said Dark Magician you see we need you to destroy the gate to DarkNite Base

That all ? asked Harpie Lady

After that she and her pet dragon wear ready to strike down DarkNite said Sadira telling Mat

As Harpie Lady and her army of Pet dragons are flying to DarkNite bace two man see her

Fire at the Harpie Lady said one of the man

Yes sir said A older man

And the weapons fire at them

As Harpie Lady and Harpie Pet dragon are flying she cuts down the weapons that they are nursing

Okay Pet dragon destroy the gate said Harpie Lady

And Harpie pet dragons nurse his fire breath to destroy the gate

As the sun came up Dark Magician and the other monster attack

And the flashback ends

And that is the story said sadira

Not bad said Scott

I need to get one said Mat and they Look up on the Sceen at the duel

Leo LP 1800 Christine Lp 1200

Nice play said Christine i play my Sabersaurs said Christine

Sabersaurs ATK 1900 DEF 500

And i end my trun said Christine

Okay said Leo my trun and draws a card from his hand

And i play my Harpie reborn to bring back Harpie lady

Harpie Lady ATK 1300 DEF 1400

And i play Harpie love spell to give up 600 points of Attck said Leo

Harpie Lady ATK 1300-1800

And i play the trap card dead monster to destroys your monster and Sabersaurs gets blown up

And Now Harpie Lady wipe out her Live points

And Harpie Lady flys in the air and strikes his her crews

Christine Lp 0

Yes said Leo jumping up and down i win

And outside Mat scott and Sadira and the other oning players see this

Dude he plays Female monsters said Mat is a little bit shocked but still i will find Harpie lady one day

Dream on said Saidra if Leo found out you hade that card he will kill you

nobody's perfect said Mat with his hands up

End of chapter 9

YU-GI-OH card History

Harpie Lady

Atk 1300 DEf 1400

_This human-shaped animal with wings is beautiful to watch but deadly in battle._


	10. Chapter 10

Episode 9 A Dark evil

we are shown five years ago At the Icy and deadly Antarctica at the top of the Mountains a team of researchers are working on a Ward old meteorite that land tear two days ago

Man i cant believe Dr Scott Alexander Irvine want us to do some work on some stupid old meteorite said a older researcher

Hey Ted don't you fell that we cord find new life and nurse this for a new future ? asked a female researcher

Hey Wisteria i only whant to get out of this Hell hole and get back home said Ted hey wear is Dr Scott Alexander spoiled brat of a girl ?

Oh come on Ted she is not a spoiled brat said Wisteria

Well she is said Ted

Outside of the Mountains Dr Scott Alexander daughter was playing with the Emperor Penguins

She Had Purple hair and black eyes and a yellow ribbon she wore in her hair

Hey little guys are you okay ? she asked

Hey Miho said her dad

I am going up to the Mountains no leaving the research center said her dad and gets in a truk and drives up to the Mountains

Up at the Mountains the researchers are still working on the meteorite

Than Dr Scott Alexander shows up

Oh good to see you Dr said Wisteria

Thanks said Dr Scott Alexander

Well we have found not one life in that stupid rock said Ted

It is more than that said Dr Scott Alexander see the markings this must of come from a old tripe he said

As they wear walking to take pictures of the Cave the meteorite slowly opens up and a Chameleon Like Human Synthetic Monster shows up

Dr look said Ted

What is that fine ? asked Wisteria

My name is Chamelo and you are will be what i need for my Perfect Form

And he gets out his tail in a in a stinger-like appendage and absorb Ted

Hum that was good said Chamelo

Oh my god said Wisteria that monster just eat Ted

We have got to get out of hear said Dr Scott Alexander

As they wear Runging Chamelo jumped up and nursed his stinger-like tail to absorb Wisteria

Oh no Wisteria said Dr Scott Alexander as he feelt a little bit seared of this monster

Now to take you said Chamelo and gets out his tail and absorbs him and Dr Scott Alexander scareams

And at the research center Miho hears her dad scream

What was that ? asked Miho

Than she looked up and the Mountains blow up and Chamelo flys up and heads to the research center

And lands tear Miho

Well a little girl you will be what i need as well said Chamelo and gets his tail out and strikes but he stops him self

What am i saying ? said Chamelo if i absorb you now wear word the fun be in that ? he asked

On you twelve birthday i will retrun and duel you said Chamelo and flys off

Five years leater Miho is much older her hair longer and no longer wears a yellow ribbon and is at the Yugioh Onling world

At a Duel Mat Leo Scott and Sadira are talking at the food court

Man i cant believe that mat has not lost a duel said Sadira

If he keeps it up he will get to duel the Deck Masters said Leo

Who are they ? asked Mat

Only the Strongest and powerful duelist out tear said Leo

And if a Duelist bets them they get a Super rear card said Scott

Okay said Mat has he got up who shod i duel next ? he asked and he saw Miho

Hey who is she ? asked Mat

Oh i hard about her that is Miho Alexander Said Sadira her Father was at Antarctica and no one found her dad or his researchers she said

Maybe she word like to duel me said Mat

Well go on than said Sadira

Okay said Mat and walks up to her

Hey Mrs said Mat and Miho truns to see Mat

Oh hi you must be mat said Miho i have hard story's about you from other duelist

Well i am a good duelist at my home town said Mat

How word you like to duel me ? asked Miho

Sure said Mat i like that

I must tell you that i am the Japen's number one duelist said Miho

Okay said Mat but i must tell you that My deck is strong

And they go in to a Duel dome and start the duel

And they are at the Duel fled

Welcome said the Duel Terminal Ref

We have Duel kid Vs Ice Queen

Now let's start the Duel said the Duel Terminal Ref

And the duel disk shows up on tear leaft arms

Okay lets duel this said Mat

Your on said Miho

And they drew five cards from tear duel disk

I will start this duel of said Mat and draws a card from his hand

And to start the game off i play Fairy's Gift in Attack mode and play two cards face down said Mat

Fairy's Gift ATK 1400 DEF 1000

And i end my turn said Mat

Nice move said Miho playing a little girls card she said my move and drews a card from her to disk to her hand

And to start the game off i play the Cold Enchanter In attack mode

Cold Enchanter ATK 1600 DEF 1200

And i play play the spell card Heavy Storm to destoy your two face down cards

No said Mat as he was a bit shocked

And now i attack Fairy's Gift with Cold Enchanter said Miho

And Cold Enchanter freeze Fairy's Gift and she brakes in to pits

Mat LP 3800

Oh man that was a nice move said Mat

Thanks said Miho

And i end my turn and play one face down said Miho

Okay than said Mat my move and drews a card from his duel disk

Okay to play this move off i play

Queens's Knight in attack mode said Mat

Queens's Knight ATK 1500 DEF 1600

And i play the spell card Legendary Sword to give Queens's Knight 300 more ATK and DEF points

ATK 1500 DEF 1600-ATK1800 DEF1900

Not bad huh ? asked Mat

Now Queens's Knight Attack said Mat

And Queens's Knight slies Cold Enchanter in hafe

Miho LP 3800

Not bad was it ? asked Miho

What do you mean ? asked Mat

You walked in to my trap card ice trap

This card will have your monster lose 500 attack points

Queen's Knight ATK 1800-1300

Back outside Scott Sadira And Leo are seeing the duel

Oh man mat is going to get frozen said Scott

Lets hope he can win this said Sadira

I end my trun and play a face down said Mat

Okay my move said Miho and frews a card from her duel disk

And i play Dark hole to destroy your monster

And Queen's Knight gets sucked in to a black hole

Oh man said Mat

And i play Monster reborn to bring her back on my side of the filed

And now i play Ice dragon in attack mode said Miho

Ice dragon ATK 1900 DEF 200

And thanks to ice dragons Effect face down cards get destroyed

Mow Ice dragon Attack mat now said Miho

Mat LP 2100

And Queen's Knight you as well said Miho

Mat LP 500

And now i play the spell card Ice blast to take 500 life points from you said Miho

Mat LP 0

Ice Queen wins said the Duel Terminal Ref

Oh man you wear good said Mat

You as well said Miho

And they get out of the duel field

As they got out Miho stooped to ask something

Oh yes tear is something i wanted to ask you said Miho

What ? asked Mat

Have you have hard of Chamelo ? she asked

Mat looks a little bit confused

To be Condetued

Yugioh card history

Cold Enchanter

You can discard 1 card to place an Ice Counter on 1 face-up monster. This card gains 300 ATK for each Ice Counter on the field.


	11. Chapter 11

Episode 10 From the Deep

At the city of New york at the underground center Chamelo has just absorb the homeless people

Humm i need a lot more if i need to get to my Perfect Form said Chamelo i just need something more

Than he looked at a old laptop and nused his tail to hack in to the Onling world

Well if i cant find them i will get them in this world said Chamelo

The next day at the onling world

Mat is working on a new deck

Hey Mat what are you doing ? asked Sadira

Makeing a new deck said Mat but i need to pick what cards

Hey why don't you and me go for a walk at the beach ? asked sadira

Okay said Mat i think i will need it he said

At the Beath Chamelo makes it to the duel world

So this is what the world of Yugioh onling is like said Chamelo And started to feel something he never felt in years a power under the sea

Humm i fell a power coming under the sea said Chamelo just what i need to get to my Perfect Form

At the Beach Mat and sadira are walking down the sandy walk

Mat is still thinking about how he lost in the last duel with Miho

hey mat you have not said a wold seance we got hear said Sadira

Im okay it is just it was the first time i lost in a duel in yugioh onling said mat

It this okay it happened to a lot of us said Sadira

Well i just hope that coming hear can help me come up with a new deck said Mat

Than they look up and see Miho standing on a rock looking up at the blue sky

man i am now 12 and Chamelo has not shown his face just let said Miho talking to her self

Hey remember us said a voice and she truns to find Mat and sadira

Oh man why are they hear ? asked Miho

And she comes down to talk to them

Hey what are you doing hear ? Miho asked

Well Me and mat wear just walking and ended up hear said Sadira

Well i am just thinking about stuff said Miho

Than out of the sea a duel monster shows up

What the Deep sea warrior what are you doing hear ? asked Miho

Something is takeing The life from duel monsters said Deep sea worrioer

The kind of something ? asked Sadira

Well it kind of looked like a Chamelong said deep sea worrier

Than Miho looked in shocked

It is him it has to be said Miho

i will need your help said Deep sea worrier

Will do said Mat

Okay said deep sea worrior and out of the sea Fortress Whale showed up and eat them

Hey what just happend ?asked Mat

Sorry this was the only way to get you under the sea said Fortress Whale

And they make it to the under sea kingdom of the sea monsters

And they make it and Fortress whale spits them out

Oh man that was so wrong said Sadira

Welcome said a female voice and they trun to see a sea monster named Red Archery Girl

Welcome said Red Archery Girl and thanks for comeing she said

Thanks said Mat as his face truns pink

Well as we got hear said Miho what is it about Chamelo ? asked Miho

Well so see he just showed up out of nowear said Red Archery Girl And now he is finding some kind of power

And what is it ? asked Matt

We don't know yet said Red Archery Girl we need your help to find out

Okay so wear do we need to do ? asked Sadira

Okay so will need a sub to get to the cave wear he is at said Red Archery Girl

And they shown them the old sub

It looked like something from dragon ball Z

You have got to be joking said Matt we cant go in that

Oh yes we are said Miho

And they get in and set off to find Chamelo

Man i gent believe we are under the sea said Matt

Well we need to fint Chamelo said Miho

Can i asked you something ? asked Sadira why are you after this guy ? she asked

Well lets just say we have a long history said Miho

Matt looks around and see Two Grate white terror's

Sweet i have so got to get a scan of one said Matt and scan's them

And they show up on his scanner

Matt why are you saning monsters for ? asked Sadira

Hey it will be good to get some new monsters for my new deck said Matt

True said Sadira

At the cave Chamelo is looking around for this power he felt

Wear is it ? he asked

Than he frows a rock and finds the old door locked in mealt Cains

So this is the power that i felt ? asked Chamelo than out of no wear Kaiser Sea Horse shows up

You are not geting that power said Kaiser Sea Horse

More of you ? asked Chamelo well at lest tear will be one more of your kind after this and nurse his tail but Sea Horse get it and frows him away

Back Outside Miho Sadira Matt get to the cave

They get out and run to stop Chamelo

Okay lets take down this guy said Matt

Lets go said Miho and they run in only to find Kaiser Sea Horse and Chamelo are battleing

Whoo Kaiser sea horse said Matt

Chamelo said Miho

Than Chamelo gets up

Well Looks like i found you said Chamelo

You are not going to hart any more people said Miho

Well i better get out of hear said Chamelo but i will be back next time And transprots him self some wear safe

No he got away said Miho

It is okay said Kaiser Sea Horse you stoped him that what matters

Well what was he after ? asked Matt

It was Raigeki if he got the power he word of killed us all said Kaiser Sea Horse

Well we will have to stop him said Matt

Lets hope so said Sadira

Back at Earth at a old lap a man has seen what has happened

This may be a problem for us said the Doctor talking to two shadows

Take cear of them he said and they walk off

If Dr Scott Alexander cord not capter Chamelo than Dr Zeo will do it than

End of Epsidoe 10

Yugioh card history

Kaiser Sea Horse

ATK 1700 DEF 1600

This card can be treated as 2 Tributes for the Tribute Summon of a LIGHT monster.


	12. Chapter 12

Episode 11 Robot attack

Back at Matt's house mat is looking at the new cards he got from the Duel world as he was seeing the Yugioh anime on tv

Man i have got to make a new deck said Matt As he was looking at what card to nsue

Than his mum shows up

Matt it is bed time said His mum

Sorry said Matt and goes to bed

In his Dream he found Duel world destroyed and found Leo Sadira and Scott dead body's

He runs up to them and see that tear sanners are destoyed

No said Matt saying down on the ground and crying

Than two shadows started walking to him with dark red eyes

What the ? said Matt as he was a bit shocked

Than in the middle of the Night Matt Weeks out in a cold sweat

Oh man what was that Dream ? asked Matt

The Next day at School Mat is walking to class but still renumber what the dream was telling him

Man what was that dream ? asked Matt

Hey Matt said a voice and he truns to see Scott

Hey Matt you seem a little bit tired said Scott

Well it this a long story said Matt

Back at Yugioh onling Out of nowwear Two People showed up out of nowear

One was a male with black hair blue eyes and white skin and a black hoodie and blue jeans and white shoes

And the other one was a female who looked a lot like Temari from Naruto and Had a black jacket on black jeans and black boots

Well Robot 2 shell we start finding what doctor zeo whanted ? asked her brother

Okay than said Robot 2 and they transwarp to a unknown place

At Duel World Mat and Scott have just got tear after a long day at school

Hey Dudes you made it said Leo and he sees that matt has not said a word seance he got hear

Hey are you okay ? asked Leo

Kind of said Matt

Hey wear is Sadira ? asked Scott

Oh yes weant to get some duel dogs said Leo

Oh said Scott as he understood

Than Sadira showed up

Hey guys sorry i am late said Sadira

Hey how is matt ? asked Sadira

He is okay said Scott i said he had a dream

Well what was it ? asked sadira

We have got to tell the Duel monsters said Matt

Out in the sky Robot 1 and 2 are looking around for any fin that of Chamelo

Than Robot 1 picks up something from her scouter

Hey sister i just picked up something said Robot 1 shell we get down tear ? he asked

Okay than she said Remember you have go kill who every it is she said

And they fly down

Than Mat Scott Sadira and Leo have made it

Okay all we need to do is find Dark Magician

Okay all we need to do is find him said Sadira

Hello said a voice and they trun to See Robot 1 and 2

Hey people cant fly said Leo

They cant said Matt

Well lets go and kill them said Robot 2

Okay said Robot 1

And tear Arms trun to weapons

Oh man said Matt

Than they run as the two Robots tire to kill them

Than a black ball of magic shows up and destroys tear arms

Hey who did that to us ? asked Robot 1

I did said Dark Magician

Hey Bro what do we do now ? asked Robot 2

Well will head back to HQ for now said Robot 1 and they transwarp out

Who wear they ? asked Matt

What are you doing hear ? asked Dark Magician

Well Matt had a dream that we all died and Duel world destoryed said Scott

What ? asked Dark Magician

You know about it ? asked Sadira

It is what are alders said about said Dark Magician

They said that if duel world and your world wear destroyed a monster will take over said Dark Magician

What ? asked Matt Scott Sadira and Leo

Back at HQ Robot 1 and 2 show up

Well what happened ? asked Zeo

We wear attck buy some monster said Robot 1

Well you will need help meet Robot 0 and 3 they will hwlp you said Zeo

End of Epsidoe 11

YU-GI-OH CARD HISTORY

Dark Magician

ATK 2500 DEF 2100

The ultimate wizard in terms of attack and defense.


	13. Chapter 13

Episode 12 The new deck part 1

Back at HQ Robot 1 and 2 are talking about 3 and 0

I cant belive Zeo has made two more said Robot 1

I know said Robot 2 dose he think we cant do it she said

Well look on the good side said Robot 1

What Good side ? asked Robot 2

Wean he truns his back than we will strike said Robot 1

Than Robot 2 smiles Evilly

Than the doors open and Zeo shows up with Robot 3 and 0

Robot 3 had sliver hair and a red jacket and gold eyes green jeans

And Robot 0 looked like Rock Lee and hade a green jacket blue jeans and black boots

Well Looks like you two are still hear said Robot 3

Why don't you just let us do the work ? asked Robot 0

Hey who asked you to do are work ? asked Robot 2

Just saying said Robot 0 as he walked off

Back at Home Matt and Scott are talking about what the Two Robots whanted

Man I always thot that Robots wear in Anime's and cartoon's said Scott

We have got to find a way to stop them or we are all dead said Matt

Than Matt's scanners goes on and off and Matt pick's it up

And he truns it on.

Hello ? asked Matt

Welcome said a deep voice this is deck master yuna

Deck master ? asked Matt in a shcok voice

Yes I have hard so much about you said Deck master yuna

And I whant to duel you and it truns off

Matt you are going to battle a deck master ? asked Scott

Looks like I am said Matt

The Next day at Duel World Leo and Sadira meet up with Miho

Hey Miho you wont belive what happened to us ? asked Leo

I know Sadira told me on her replied Miho

We are going to meet up with Matt and Scott said Sadira

At the Duel center Matt and Scott are looking for deck master yuna

Hey Matt what do you think he will look like ? asked Scott

Don't know said Matt and spots a young woman reading a book

And Matt walks up to her

Hey place can you tell me wear Deck master Yuna is ? asked Matt

Never heard of him said the young woman and keeps on reading her book

Oh well maybe I shode find someone else said Matt

Than a young girl who looked a little like Fasha from dragon ball

Hey Yuna good news and bad news said the young girl

The Good news is I found that card you whanted said the younger girl

But the bad news is that I mixed up the red dress with you white t sharts said the younger girl

Than yuna puts her book down and is not that happy her younger sister blowed her cover

Nice going Luna you just blowed my cover said deck master yuna

Sorry sister said Luna

Wait your deck master yuna ? asked Matt shocked voice

What did you think I word be ? asked Yuna

Never mind said Matt

Well you did said you whanted to duel me replied matt

Oh yes lets go to the duel filed than said Yuna

And Matt walks with her

And they are at the Duel Field

Welcome said the Duel Ref

We have duel Kid Vs Deck master Yuna

Let the duel start

Duel said Yuna and Matt duel disk shows up on tear arms

Matt LP 4000 Yuna LP 4000

I will srtart this off said Yuna and drews a card from her duel disk

And I play my monster card Horn Imp In Attck mode said Deck master Yuna

ATK 1300 DEF 1000

And i will play the Spell card Horn of the Unicorn to give him the ATK and DEF of 700 points

ATK 1900 DEF 1700

And i play two cards face down and end of trun said Yuna

Okay said Matt Draw and i play Axe Raidar In Attck mode

ATK 1700 DEF 1150

What is Matt doing ? asked Saidra

He is in a Duel with The famous deck master Yuna said Miho

Deck master Yuna ? asked Scott who showed up

Yes and she plays a deck based on Yugi moto's deck said Miho

That means matt is doomed said Leo

Back at the Duel Matt and Deck master Yuna are still batting

Nice move said matt i am geting the hand of your deck

Thanks said Yuna

But I have a plane said Matt and i play the spell card Skull dise to cut hafe of your monster Attck

And it rolls to a two

Horn Imp ATK 1900-1700

Good said Matt all i need to do is keep ny head in the game

Okay next i play De-spell card to destory one of your face down cards

Nice move smiled Yuna you walked in to my trap card

Magic jamer said Yuna that destoys your spell card and i Discard a card from my hand

And it desrtoys the spell card

not bad said Matt i see way they call you deck master yuna

Thanks said Deack master Yuna now lets start this duel ageing

Okay my move said Deck master Yuna

Man i wonder who will win ? asked Sadira

Who knows said Scott we will have to wait to see

To be conteud

End of epsiode 12


End file.
